Adjust
by Lalenja
Summary: We judge ourselves by our intentions, other judge us by our actions. – Author unknown - This is the sequel to: The Auction
1. The proposition

**AN: **Hi and welcome, this is my second part of the story The Auction. Please read this first, for a better understanding to some of the characters and other background information.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Danny Phantom or Justice League/Young Justice or any other characters you might recognize.

* * *

Chapter 1: The proposition

Andrew was screwed, he just knew it. His life had come to an end and a pretty violent one, if the two bulky men holding him on the left and right by his arms was any indication to go by.

Neither of the two had less than 200 pounds of muscle, almost tearing the tight black suits they wore apart. Short hair, cut similar to the military, made Andrew believe that they both came from an army background. Their faces not showing any emotion, also added fuel to his suspicions that he was not the first one to receive this treatment and he was certainly wouldn't be the last.

Andrew himself was still dressed in the perfectly fitted suit he had put on the evening before, when fate was still in his favor. He had stood in front of a crowd of potential buyers for a unique object that promised to bring him a fortune. Then Batman appeared, jumping out of nowhere, taking that blasted thermos with him, right after he had scored with Lex Luther the best possible buyer, or at least the one with the deepest pockets.

Now with the thermos gone Andrew had not only made Mr. Luthor a very, very powerful man very, very angry. He had also lost any reputation he had acquired in the past. Well, possible that he had soon no more need for it anyway.

He swallowed hard, sending an anxious glance down the dimly lit corridor that his two companions forced him to walk down, although he was more dragged as actually allowed to walk by himself, his feet barely touching the ground.

On the narrow end he could barely see a door, their apparent goal. Hanging his head in defeat, Andrew accepted his fate. Oh he had tried to talk his way out, even put up a little fight (not that the two men had much trouble to restrain him anyway). However, they had not listened to his words but instead just seized him from his comfortable home. Forcing him now to walk towards a possible (and most likely) painful death, like a convict on his last walk on death row.

All too soon the hallway came to an end and they stood before a heavy door reinforced with thick metal straps.

Not waiting for any invitation goon number one pushed the door open and Andrew was guided by goon number two inside.

Behind a huge and very impressive wooden desk sat Mr. Luthor. The auctioneer had half expected to see the man one last time, just not in person, perhaps instead via video screen so that he could witness his demise. Andrew didn't know whether he should feel special that he may be killed by the billionaires hand or very unlucky to pay the price for the interrupted auction with his life.

"Mr. Nolan, how nice of you to join me" greeted the sleek business man his compelled guest. His voice sent shivers down Andrews's spine, and not of the good sort. He was led to the simple chair waiting empty before the desk. A heavy hand on his shoulder forced him to sit down.

The auctioneer straightened his posture, after the hand had released him of course. He wasn't raised as an idiot and his way with words might actually allow him to live through this, not that he was giving himself a good chance.

Brushing non-existent dirt from his suit arms he replied: "It's nice to be here, may I enquire how I have earned such an honour Mr. Luthor" feeling pleased with himself that he had managed to keep his voice from trembling.

Sending a subtitle and nervous glare through the room, Andrew had noticed that the two goons had both taken position next to the only visible entry into the room. The walls left and right from him were stylish decorated with well stocked bookshelves, paintings and other collectables.

One of the paintings actually sparked his interest. With his experienced eyes he realized right away what he was looking at. A real Picasso painting, and if his memory wasn't compromised by his current ordeal, this one had supposedly been destroyed in World War Two.

Prying his eyes from the historical find, he concentrated his focus back on the other business man in the room.

Meanwhile, Luthor had risen from the chair behind his desk and walked around the impressive piece of furniture, casually leaning his back against it until his hands were resting next to him.

"Ah well, Mr. Nolan, I think we both have unfinished business to attend to."

Andrew swallowed down a lump in his throat. His life was on the line, so he had to make it right. "I'm aware of that. How to you wish to proceed?" Anxious about the answer he glanced up, holding his voice steady enough that it almost sounded casual.

Luthor waved with his hand, giving the men behind him a signal. The small gesture made Andrew flinch, expecting a hit or something else, shattering the already unbelievable illusion of a calm facade.

A black briefcase was handed to Luthor, who acted as if he had not seen the reaction from the other man. He placed the briefcase on the desk, and snapped the two golden combination locks open.

Confused, Andrew tried to see what the case was holding. His first guess would be a weapon or something else the high-ranking man could use to inflict unbearable pain and in the end kill him. Stretching his neck as best he could without actually leaving the chair, he caught a glimpse of sparkling crystals. Perplexed he blinked and looked from the briefcase to his host.

Fully aware of the other man's reaction, Lex waited long enough to make his guest start fidgeting on the chair, before he turned the open briefcase so that the auctioneer could finally see its contents.

On a bed out of black velvet lay dozens of sparkling diamonds in different size, shape and cut.

"500 Million in diamonds, I thought gold would be a little bit heavy and I do remember that you preferred to receive your payment in cash and not transferred." chimed Luthor, displaying his best poker face smile that would charm anyone.

Andrew blinked twice, nevertheless not letting his eyes wander too far away from the fortune displayed before him. Greed flashed in his eyes and unintentionally he moved his hand to touch the answer to his dreams. The second he was close enough to almost lay a hand on it, the top of the briefcase was forcefully shut close.

Andrew flinched back violently, causing his chair scratch over the surface of the floor, producing a very unpleasant sound that hurt the ears.

"I ... I don't understand Mr. Luthor." He managed to stammer after Andrew had composed himself enough to speak again.

"Oh I'm sure with a little bit of thinking you can grasp what this means." Luthor once more leaned against the desk, standing tall and intimidating.

Analyzing the situation and thinking fast, trying to summarize what had happened Andrew soon came to a conclusion. He paled, causing an even harder contrast between his black hair and his dark suit.

"You want me to get it back." His voice barely audible faded in the room.

"Correct," Confirmed his host.

"From Batman?" Andrew asked, his voice shaking.

"I get the Thermos and the energy source inside and you will be rewarded with the arranged price. I think that's a fair deal and beside you already managed to obtain the Thermos once."

Andrew involuntary nodded: "Yes, from S.T.A.R. Laps New York, but getting it from Batman is impossible." shaking his head by the end of his sentence.

Luthor inspected his fingernails in boredom, not interested in the excuses the man before him stammered. "You can either acquire my Thermos or suffer the consequences of breaking a deal with me."

The two bulky bodyguard/goons stepped next to either side from the auctioneer, wordless promising pain and despair for him, should he chose the wrong answer to Mr. Luthor's words.

Andrew used all his mental strength he had left to stop himself from shaking, his foreboding confirmed. Death was lingering over his head waiting for him to make his choice, either die now violently with no option to escape or die an unknown death when he faced the dark crusader. Truth to be told, there was a slight chance to come out on top, but if Andrew was someone who gambled he would not even set a penny on himself to survive this. He was just a toy, a pawn in a play so much bigger than he ever anticipated.

Making up his mind, he forced down the lump in his throat, stood up and reached with his right hand towards his host. "I'll get your property back Mr. Luthor."

* * *

**AN:** This chapter is dedicated to one of my Beta readers: Anchanee. She is amazing and without her my stories wouldn't even be half as good as they may be :) Don't think I forgot you Talia Ahria, a big thanks goes to her too, as she has helped me with this chapter a lot!

So, no Danny in this chapter, and it's not very long, sorry about that ... Unfortunately I won't be able to have a regular update schedule, however I try to update once a month, but no promises. See my profile for more information on why I'm so slow and my other projects.

A small reminder, I'm not native English, therefore please should you find any grammar or spelling errors, let me know via PM and I'll try an change those as soon as possible. Reviews are more than welcome and should someone be able to help me with a cover picture I would be for ever grateful :)


	2. Requesting help

**AN: ****Sorry for the long wait – live is busy with work and family.**

**Please note in this chapter we will have some talk about the alternative universe were Danny is coming from. I know that the heroes from DC have encountered parallel dimensions before. I do make a differences between "Universe" to "Dimension" . However, for the moment go with the explanation as it is, I will talk more in depth about this in a later chapter. That goes also for the "Energy theory" from CW from the Auction. For any question about these two, feel free to PM me.**

**As before, should you find any grammar or spelling error, please let me know them in a PM too, I'm not native English and still have a lot to learn.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Danny Phantom or Justice League/Young Justice or any other characters you might recognize.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Requesting help_**

The teleport plate radiated a bright white light, forming a human size pillar. For a brief moment the light was so vivid that you had to close your eyes if you looked straight into it, to avoid the loss of your eyesight. Just as quick is had appeared it died down and the light pillar was replaced by a person, a female human to be exact.

In a blink of an eye the remarkably good looking blonde woman had been transported thousands of kilometers, from a location on the surface of the earth to the orbital space station called "The Watchtower", the unofficial headquarter of the Justice League.

The woman was dressed in a black leotard under a close-fitted black leather jacket. Her legs were covered in translucent fish stocking tights and ankle boots which matched the material and colour of her top. Her golden blonde hair cascaded in waves down to the middle of her back, creating a shining halo around her beautiful face. If you were perceptive enough you could make out the thin lines around the edges of her sparkling blue eyes, the mean look in her eyes was just a façade as her full red lips showed that she usually enjoyed a good laugh.

Waiting for the beauty was Batman, his long cloak over his shoulders neatly closed. With a sharp nod he welcomed her: "Good to see you Black Canary."

One hand on her hip, she granted him one of her dazzling smiles, dismissing the glare from her eyes: "Good to see you too, Bats."

He was as always the professional, turned around and walked down a path that lead away from the teleportation area and opened up into a wide hallway. The heroine didn't need a spoken invitation as she followed suit.

"So what can I do for you? Your call had been very short on information." She asked after a few minutes of walking.

The dark and light swallowing material of his cloak parted and one hand came out holing a grey manila folder. "I need your help."

His voice, not as emotionless as typical for him surprised BC. Batman was worried; asking for help was unusual of him too. Changing her demeanour to a more professional one, she nodded and took hold of the offered documents.

Two photos greeted her on the inside of the folder, both showing the features of two young men, teenagers around 15 or 16 years of age.

The first one on the left picture had raven black hair and beautiful arctic blue eyes that were holding a deep knowledge and sorrow that made him look much older. A frown on his face also showed that he wasn't fond about the photo been taking, or the person taking it. There was not much to see from his body, but the little she could were small shoulders on a lean frame. She also made note that he was dressed in hospital garments.

The boy in the other picture had snow white hair that holds the same quality as freshly fallen snow. In contrast to that, his eyes that glowed in a remarkable out-worldly green looked haunted and wary. The photo didn't show it clearly, but Dinah Lance aka Black Canary, noticed a light glow surrounding the whole body that was only partial visible in the picture. What she could see from his torso was that he was outfitted with a black and white Hazmat suit with a symbol on his chest, forming a P outlined by a white D.

His facials features were stern and if her intuition was right, his eyes were holding the memory of too many fight, a seasoned warrior, much older as a first glance made believe.

It took her five seconds and a double take to realise, that the pictures didn't show two teenagers but actually one. Reading the information following the pictures in the folder, she looked up: "Phantom? I've never heard from a hero or villain with that name before."

"Because he isn't from here" explained the dark crusader "Read on." They had stopped in an empty corridor and he was leaning against the wall arms crossed, waiting for her to continue, while she studied the information through fully.

"Alternative universe, that's a new one." She remarked, sending Bats a short smile. The next part made her wince. Her voice sadly and full off concern she asked: "How is he holding up?"

Avoiding the questionable glare, Batman stared to the side. "Not good, that's why I called you."

"Has J'onn tried talking with him, or Clark? Both had similar experience with Krypton and Mars." Dinah supported.

Batman frowned and sighed, shaking his head he explained: "No they have not, that is another issue. He is particularly wary in J'onns presence, as if he expects an attack from him any given moment and Clark," he took a deep breath letting the air out in a second sigh. Looking in the distance without focusing on anything particular he continued, "Ever since Danny was fit enough to leave his bed, he is avoiding Clark as if he was the plague."

Dinah raised one eyebrow, closely watching her friend and his reaction: "Any idea why?"

Bruce shrugged sadly with his shoulders. His body language displayed the struggle he had to confine to her, even as one of his few close friends. He knew this situation was out of his expertise and she was the best available choice in this case. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Has he talked with anybody, at all?"

"He spoke a little bit with Robin and he will answer questions if you ask kindly and nothing to personal. After Robin had to go back, he was mostly keeping himself secluded and on a safe distant to everyone."

"Hm" voiced the heroine, thinking about the situation and the many holes in the information: "There is no last name on the sheet or a list of his powers, why?" pointing this flaw out.

"He said that this universe is holding to many similarities to his own and should his family still be alive, he does not wish for us to investigate them to get more information about him. They have done nothing wrong and therefore don't deserve to be prosecuted. Once we have decided what to do with him and if he is a danger to the world or not he promised to tell us.

"We took his finger prints and started a search using the pictures you are holding, but nothing came up so far.

"To his powers, we only know the ones he has displayed so far and J'onn had seen some memories when he touched the time medallion from there. We know he is able to fly and has a variety of attacks using his energy. We still don't know what his second half is or what other powers he might possess" Batman explained, leaving his position by the wall.

Closing the file in her hands Black Canary looked up. "You should have called me sooner," sending Bruce a pointed glare and hitting him with the folder on his arm.

He shrugged it off; he had received way too many of these glances in his years as dark knight to start counting now and took the file out of her hands.

"Where can I find him?"

"I will bring you to him," offered Bruce. "He is most of the time in the break area next to the canteen sitting in the same spot, looking at the stars." Both walked down the corridor next to each other. "He always stays there until some of the personnel shoos him away. Then he goes to bed for a few hours, before he is awaken by nightmares and he goes back to his spot."

"Nightmares too?" the blond grimaced, "Though it is not surprising."

Batman stopped in his track and held Black Canary on her arm. "One more thing, if you could get him to eat..." The end of the sentence remained unspoken.

"He doesn't eat? Bruce!" shaking her head she walked off into the nearby canteen, leaving him behind. She took a bottle of water out of the fridge and an apple and stalked back. The dark knight waited for her return before they continued walking towards the break area.

The room was open and wide, several small island with plants invited heroes and personnel to take a break from their work and rest. One wall of the room had been replaced with a big window that allowed everyone to enjoy the amazing view into the endless darkness that was spotted with a myriad of tiny white specks.

On the far end corner, half hidden behind some green plants, Black Canary could see something white. Stepping closer and leaving Batman behind at the same time, she recognized the white spot as Phantoms head, barely peeking out behind his selected cover.

Leaning his back against the wooden frame from the plant island, he had one leg pulled up. Holding it in place by hugging it with his arms and close to his chest, resting his chin on the bend knee, the other leg was laying straight out. From the direction she was approaching him she could see his green eyes were glazed over starring into the deep black in front of him. He was wearing the black and white hazmat suit from the photograph and, as she previously thought when she first saw his picture, she confirmed the constant white glow that surrounded the body of the boy.

Slowly walking closer the blonde allowed him to notice her first, to not surprise or even maybe frighten him with her presence. In the end her caution was unnecessary, when she was at a seven meter point, his head perked up and two glowing green orbs focused on her. The haunting eyes hold her in a strange lock that she could not escape, while she was evaluated and judged on who she was and if she was a threat to him. After what felt like an eternity he had come to a decision and turned again towards the open space before him.

Dinah let her breath out, she had involuntary hold back. Icy spider webs were crawling over her skin, the unearthly green eyes held so much pain and emotion and she needed all her willpower not to shudder. Worried that this could only hurt his feelings, something she wished to avoid under all circumstances.

With his unspoken approval the blonde stepped closer. At two meters she cleared her throat and spoke "Hi, your name is Danny, right? Or do you prefer Phantom in this form?"

* * *

**AN: Again not much of Danny in this chapter – I'm sorry – the next chapter however (my longest for this story yet) will have a lot more of him. Stay tuned, I will update again as soon as I can. **

**A big thanks for all the amazing reviews I have received from my readers. They are my light on gloomy days and help me to stay motivated. **

**Just to let you know, I'm working on chapter 6/7 – adding an extra scene as a reward for my Beta reader (you are amazing, just so you know) - so should there be someone, you like to see in particular, please let me know and I will see if he/she gets a cameo, no promises though (Characters of both ****universe are allowed).**


End file.
